For various products, the process of manufacturing or producing the products results in scrap or wastage. In automobiles, for example, the processes used for building a given automobile may result in a certain amount of scrap material or other wastage. Similarly, other types of products such as furniture, jewelry, etc. may have varying amounts of scrap material or wastage resulting from manufacturing of such products. Wastage may be financially significant, particularly in products that are made from expensive materials, such as precious metals, cut stones, etc.